What We Are
by Tadpole24
Summary: Late night Thai food at her place, early morning coffee at his. BB. My end of season offering, covering 6x22 and 6x23.


**This was an interesting experience for me...I don't think I've ever tweaked a fic as much as I have with this one. HUGE thanks to the ever wonderful eitoph for sticking it out with me and offering feedback every step of the way :) Without her, this would be about half the length and probably would never have made it here. **

**Spoilers for 6x22 and 6x23 :) Rated T for some vague smut...at least I think it's vague...**

**Disclaimer: No way do I own Bones. I just like to fill in the missing gaps.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

What We Are

..:::..

Late night Thai food at her place, early morning coffee at his. It's always been easy for them to just coexist, to just be.

Everybody asks them to define their relationship. Everybody wants to know if they are dating, if they are married or if they are ever going to admit to the feelings they've got for each other. To them, it doesn't matter what they are, it doesn't matter whether they are together or apart; it doesn't matter whether they are married or not.

And yet, as she watches her friend's crowd around Michael, she wonders if everything is on the verge of changing.

…

She's stayed at his place every night since Vincent died in front of their eyes, finding a sense of comfort in having his chest at her back, his arms around her. She never thought she'd be so dependent on another human being, but when it comes down to it, she knows they're each other's solid ground and that having his arms around her is comforting for him too.

They walk side by side, in no rush to be anywhere but with each other and he tells her of the happiness there is in having a child. She can't help but wonder if he'll still feel that way when she tells him what's on her mind.

There's a stillness in the air, everything around them is silent, as though the universe is listening in on their private moment on the street corner. He asks her what's wrong and for a second, time stands still. Although she knows it is an impossibility, she swears she can feel the whole world stop for them.

"I'm pregnant...

You're the father."

...

_His hand rubs her back as she sobs into his chest, listening to the beating thump of his vital heart. _

_She wouldn't know how long they stay wrapped in this embrace, she loses track of the time with him so easily. His arm eventually stills on her back and she looks up to see if he's perhaps fallen asleep. She wouldn't blame him._

_She moves her head slowly, so as not to disturb him. _

_Their eyes meet and something monumental shifts._

_That's when he kisses her._

...

She never thought her heart could beat so hard, she never thought her whole body - her whole being - could feel so aware of one particular moment in time. His face is so unreadable. She has a couple of seconds of doubt and a couple of seconds thinking that it may just be easier to turn around and run away...

And then he smiles.

And she knows that it will all be okay.

So she smiles back, letting the stress of the day flow away from her on the relieved breath she exhales.

...

_He rolls over, taking her with him, kissing his way down her neck, to her collar bone and across her chest. She nips at every bit of him she can get her lips near; his ear, his cheek, his neck. His hands run up and down her back, they move across her skin, sending chills of pleasure down her spine. She knows its all a chemical reaction; she knows what it is…_

_And yet as he pulls his sweatshirt off her body, she can't seem to remember what chemicals are making her feel like this._

...

She has never experienced a more intimate moment with another person in her life. The way his eyes look at her, shining and bright; the way his hand reaches out to touch her still flat stomach, knowing that their child is growing in there...

He kisses her, standing on that street corner, he kisses her with every ounce of devotion he has and she has no doubts about anything in that moment. (She will realise as the days go on that the doubts never come and appreciate in a way she can't grasp right now, how important that really is.)

She places her hand over his and he kisses her forehead, "This is perfect."

(It's illogical, but she can still _feel_ the smile in his voice.)

And her brain wants to tell him that perfection is an abstract construct which cannot be defined in an individual moment, but her heart stops her...it just stops her.

Because with him, it _is _perfect.

...

_The sheets tangle around their naked bodies, twisting and moving with them in a flurry of passion and love, the need to be closer driving them to the edge of bliss. She can't help but say his name over and over, a reaffirmation of him being there. Being alive. _

_It's frightening how close they came to losing each other. One move different and she could be balled up in his bed crying without him there to comfort her. She knows she can't trust her feelings in her current state, but as he dips a hand between them, sending bolts of electricity through her every cell, she can't help but feel grateful for Angela and the app she sent to Booth. She can't help but feel grateful that it wasn't Booth who answered the phone. And for a moment, she's scared of what that means. She gasps as his fingers graze across the most sensitive part of her body and realises that just because she is grateful of Booth's life, that it doesn't mean she is grateful for Vincent's death._

_His lips are everywhere at once, peppering her in light kisses, showing her the love she has missed out on in her life; showing her that it exists. She moans and he moans and everything but their moment is forgotten._

_Somehow, through the tangle, his hand finds hers, warm and soft. And as they unite above her head, their bodies join as one for the first time._

...

He takes her hand as they walk further down the street, hailing a cab as they go. Every now and then they just look at one another and smile a knowing smile.

He has always assumed they would just fall into a relationship when their timing finally matched up. There was never really a 'talk' about what they are now, it just is. He knows there would be no definition ever right for what they are.

Partners, friends, lovers, parents.

It all seems too cliché.

Late night Thai food at her place, early morning coffee at his.

They are the centre. They are Booth and Bones.

..:::..

**Let me know how you went :)**


End file.
